Mastermind
Tomas Bolivar, best known as the Mastermind, is a main character and the main antagonist of the New York Alliance Civil War and the Fall of Cicada. Mastermind was the former leader of the criminal organization Cicada before it's fall. He is currently serving time in a maximum security prison. History Early Life Tomas Bolivar was born to a poor family in the slums of Mexico City, with a drug addicted mother in debt, and no father there for him. As a mean to support his mother and himself, young Tomas found himself running and selling drugs for the newly founded Los Sicarios cartel. His mother was still unable to pay off her debt to the cartel, and was severely beaten as a result. This brutal event cause Bolivar to report to the police, and point to several Los Sicarios drug labs. Bolivar and his mother were moved into the United States and put under the witness protection program. Seeking revenge, Los Sicarios kingpin Hector located Bolivar through Sanileo Franco, a corrupt police officer, and brutally murdered Tomas' mother in front of him, though he retaliated by slashing Hector's face with a kitchen knife, causing him to viciously beat Bolivar and burn down his house. Tomas was left in foster care after this, choosing to steal a large sum of his foster parent's money, leaving the United States to a disclosed location in Europe, where he changed his name to "Gerald Montgomery" and lived as a restaurant employee. Later in his life, after losing his job, Bolivar returned to crime and began recruiting for a drug operation, masquerading as a former high-ranking cartel member. The operation was successful, and the small group called themselves "Cicada" because they "sang a song no one else could." With growing membership and income, the group expanded its businesses and operation, gaining funding from William Davis, and becoming a bigger superpower with its skilled employees and domination on the deep web. Bolivar kept his identity secret from lower ranking members and allies, going under the moniker "Mastermind". The Mastermind has since grown much respect in the crime world for his leadership skills. Personality and Traits Bolivar can be described best as calm and calculating, very rarely losing his temper. He is, however, also a ruthless crime lord, and is not above having others killed if they pose a threat to Cicada. Tomas is extremely intelligent despite his poor upbringing, often researching or reading books in his youth. Bolivar is also a master manipulator and character analyzer, using these abilities to his advantage against others, turning people's weaknesses against them. Bolivar also takes precautions and long preparations during certain circumstances, always making sure he wins and never gets caught. Bolivar has done his best to keep his background and heritage secret from even his most trusted cohorts, with only his rival Hector truly knowing about it. In his spare time, Bolivar enjoys reading, watching movies and television, and especially cooking in his spare time, with quality food and cooking being a passion of his. Category:Criminal Organization Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Founders